


Cole Gets Caught

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masterbation, NSFW, Ninjago, No Plot, Other, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: Cole jacks off, Kai sees the ending.It's just pure smut.





	Cole Gets Caught

Cole leaned back against the wall, legs hanging over the edge of his bed as he huffed out a moan through clenched teeth, pulling his shirt up and into his mouth as a makeshift gag to muffle his small moans as he slowly jerked his dick up and down.  
Running his free hand up his own stomach as he kept a steady pace, arching to his own touch as his toes curled with another muffled groan.  
So maybe he’d gone a while since he last spent some time alone, maybe he was a bit desperate, but he was going to take his time alone since the others went out.  
He kept his strokes in smooth rhythm and firm grip as his eyes fluttered shut, a high pitched noise escaping him as he tried to keep his composure.  
Twisting his wrist and using his thumb to circle the head of his dick, dragging his hand firmer on the up strokes then the down, hips twitching as he held himself back.  
Another sigh slipping which turned into a strain moaned.

Cole let out a shaky breath through his nose to calm himself, body tensing up in warning before he loosened his grip on his cock, forcing his body to relax as he gently played with the tip of his dick, edging himself as he tilted his head back and bit down harder on his shirt, sweat beading down his forehead as he shut his eyes tightly.   
His mind soon flicked towards his friends, the idea of Zane on top of him, dominant and steady, strong hands pinning his waist down.  
The image of Kai wrestling with him for dominance, filthy and animalistic as they crashed mouths together and ripped at clothing.  
And Jay, god Jay would just be putty in his hands, soft moans and red flushed skin as Cole took care of him.  
His brains imagery being what finally set him over the edge as his grip tightening on himself again as he bucked his hips up into his fist, choking out another moan through the material in his mouth, body arching as he shook slightly.

His mouth fell open, letting his damp shirt fall back down against his chest as a soft   
“Fuck..!” escaping him as he came, gently stroking himself through his aftershocks before he slumped back down against the wall, energy spent and cum covering his stomach as he tried to even his breathing out,

a mix of lack of breath and orgasm causing his head to swim as he gently opened his eyes.  
Noticing a movement at the corner of his eye, he steadied his mind and hauled himself up on his shaky arms to look at the door and be met with the face of a very flustered Kai, Eyes wide and face as red as his gi.  
“I-..” The other tried to start, Cole sitting up fully and frantically pulling a blanket over himself before tossing a pillow full speed at the door.  
“GET OUT.” Cole shouted, embarrassed instead of angry, Kai immediately slamming the door shut in response, a soft sound of the pillow hitting the door and footsteps rushing away from the other side of the door.

\---

“I’M SORRY.” Kai yelled in response, immediately hurrying his way towards the bathroom and locking himself inside, spinning to brace himself against the door before sliding his back down it into a sitting position.   
He had just *had* to come back for his phone, huh?  
“This isn’t fair…” He mumbled to himself, shoving a hand down his pants, lack of impulse control leading to him palming himself in the bathroom.  
“All my friends are stupidly attractive…”


End file.
